When The Ones You Love Die, You Learn Not To Love
by WIERD101
Summary: Rose's mom got murdered when she was 5 and everyone around Rose started dying. Rose never met her father. He left when she was in her mom's womb and now she's gotten adopted by the Dragomir family and things fall into place. Full summary inside!
1. The Start and Encounter

**Okay I have to admit I got carried away now this chapter is really long! About 5,588 words long, so yeah!**

**This is ALL HUMAN and I hope you like it!**

**Full Summary: Okay, so, Everyone who Rose loves always dies. So she learns not to love anyone. But she can't help it when The Dragomir family are soo kind to her and treat her as one of their own. Rose is a beautiful fifteen year old (that is turning sixteen in a week) and on her birthday The Dragomir family throw a massive party for Rose's Sweet Sixteen and nearly EVERYONE is invited. Rose has never made her statemen at the police station because it brings back painful memories. Rose has never had friends because they always end up dying, so she keeps herself away from Lissa, but when she does that she gets brought closer to her, so she gives up and be's Lissa's friend, they're best friends, but Lissa get's kidnapped. Will Rose make her statement on her own? Will she go after them? Or will she get pressured into making a statement? **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

When The Ones You Love Die, You Learn Not To Love

Chapter 1:

**10 years ago**

Me and Mom were walking through the parking lot and I noticed some people who kept walking past us and every time they'd walk past us they always give mom inapropriate looks or something rude and dirty. I felt very unsafe around them and felt the need to run or scream and even squirmed under there gaze.

Mom and I walked to the parking lot, hand-in-hand, and when she unlocked the car the group of men stepped out in front of the car and it made my heart leap and stop. "Stay away from her," mom said.

"We don't want to hurt the little girl," one of the men said.

"I'll call the police," she said. "Leave us alone." Mom grabbed me and walked me to the car and they shoved her away like a fly and pushed her backwards and she flew back into me, causing me to fall and her to fall. She hit head hard on the concrete and she cried out in pain and I felt pity for her. I looked at the men.

"Don't touch my mommy," I said. "Don't hurt her or else you won't live to see the day," I warned, glaring at the bad man.

He scoffed. "What are you going to do about it little girl?" he asked me.

"Don't call me little girl," I said.

"Well little girl, how 'bout this. You be good as you watch your 'mommy' die for us," another said grinning at me evilly.

I felt tears well up. "Don't hurt mommy, dont," I said sobbing. They all closed in around her as mommy screamed, clutching her head. They started pushing around and kicking her and punching her. They seemed to like to see her pain, and mine. I screamed and one grabbed me and threw me to the ground and I hit my head on the ground and I felt warmth come from my head and spread out from my body. I watched as one guy pulled my mom's dress up and her undies **(AN: I loved using that word when I was little haha) **and pulled his pants down and his boy undies and revealed his penis-I think it was called because boys older than me talked about it a lot, even my older brother that comitted suicide when I was five-and then put it inside mommy and I wondered what kind of animal would do such a cruel act and make a child watch. Mom screamed out in pain and hurt, even violation. **(An: Rose is a smart 7 year old) **I watched as he raped mommy and then they all did, on by one and then they got a knife out and slit her throat and I heard her scream and it made me cry even harder and sob more. They grabbed a gun out and shot her in the chest and one even punched me and blackness took over.

**Ten years later**

It was my sixteenth birthday in two weeks and I was excited, yet sad that I wouldn't be spending it with any member of my family. Everyone had died: Mom got murdered, Dad-I didn't even know where he was, I didn't even know if he was alive and nobody knew who he was and mom didn't leave any clues behind-my Aunt got murdered when I stayed with her, everyone died around me. It was like I was magnet for death. The last family I stayed at comitted suicide because my depression and mood had gotten to them, somehow.

I looked out the window as the city drove by before me. I was going to a place somewhere in Russia, to live with a family, and I was attending a school called Saint Basils and it was going to be horendous. I had travelled around a look, moving from home to hom, finding somewhere to stay but finally, there was somewhere permanant because someone was _adopting me_. It made me want to cry.

The lady driving the car was called Jenna and she worked with social services and it was a place where kids would go if they had nowhere to go, which was what was with me. Most people believed I had a perfect life that was filled with happiness, but it wasn't perfect. Not one bit. I had heaps of boyfriends in my time but they were to only by time for when I'd leave and some would end up so broken when I left them, one even comitted suicide and I even attended his funeral because I felt bad, I even cried a little because he was a great guy and very handsome.

"Rose you're going to love it here, it's amazing and the people are terrific," Jenna said from the front. "The family who adopted you are very nice and very rich, they'll love you and treat you as one of their own."

"Cool," I said, faking enthusiasm. She glanced at me in the reflection of the mirror and looked at me and then looked at the front and concerntrated on driving again. I watched as the city spread out before us and then turned into a small country. I was listening to my MP3 that my nan had gotten me when I was six and turned the music up. It was one of the last thing my nan had given to me before she passed away, thinking about her made me cry sometimes but I kept back the tears and reminded myself that people moved on and to be strong.

I turned my MP3 off when the car pulled up in front of a massive white house that was two-storeys high and very beautiful. But it didn't seem to have a garage. I shrugged it off and looked at it. The roof was black and it was beautiful. It was a long driveway to get to the house but they had put lamp posts on each side of them. And there was a massive garden out the front, starting all the way out near the road, but in the property, and then back all the way to the house. The driveway was brick and beautiful. There was stepping stones through out the whole garden and when we parked I got out and immediately smelt flowers and the smell of fresh air, it was very pretty out here.

I heard the door open and out came a woman with platnum blonde hair that was curly and she had forest green eyes, she was very pale and it set off the colour to her eyes. She was beautiful.

A man stepped out and he had light brown-almost blonde-hair and he had jade green eyes. He was quite pale as well. They were both beautiful.

A girl about my age stepped out and smiled at me. She had platnum blonde hair and jade green eyes, and was pale also. She was beautiful. Her platnum blonde hair was curly and came to about her shoulders, the were nice and defined curls.

A boy about two years older than me and he had platnum blonde hair that was straight and styled in a messy yet sexy way. He was pale too and quite muscular but not too muscular and he was tall-they all were.

"I'm Vasalissa Dragomir, but you can call me Lissa," the girl about my age said.

"I'm Rhea Dragomir, the lady said, smiling.

"I'm Eric Dragomir," the man said.

"I'm Andre Dragomir," the boy who looked about two years older than me said.

"I'm Rose, Rose Hathaway," I said to them. I had remembered my name when I was younger, I had basically memorised it so I remembered who I was and where I was from. My mom had been Scottish and had curly red hair and my dad-from I've been told-was Turkey and had dark brown hair, almost black. I had inherited my straight dark brown hair from him and the brown eyes and my skin colour was the exact colour of the inside of an almond, because it was a combination between Turkey and Scottish. I had big lips, that people said were kissable and beautiful

"Come on, let's get you inside," Rhea said.

I noticed Eric Dragomir and Andre had my suitcases and stood at the door waiting for me, I turned to Jenna and looked at her. She smiled at me. I smiled back at her-a real smile-and showed all my white straight teeth. She looked at me shocked-nobody had seen me smile-a real smile-before, nobody, except for family. They had seen my small smiles and fake smiled but not a real smile from the heart.

Jenna looked at me again and smiled. "I better get going Rose. Are you going to be alright?" she said to me.

"Yeah. Thanks, thanks for everything," I said to her and hugged her.

"It's my job Rose," she said, I knew she was rolling her eyes but she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug back. I pulled back. Jenna had always been there for me, she was like a big sister, the big sister I never had. I waved at Jenna as she drove away in the car and I waved at her.

I walked inside the house, following everyone around the house. Feeling zombie-like and pain cut through my chest. I was rich and I could get anything I wanted, and the only reason I was rich was because when mom died she gave everything she had to me and dad was rich and he always sent me about five thousand every fortnight and I never spent it, I only did at mom's funeral and other people's that died around me. I knew who was killing my family, but I didn't want to talk about it, I didn't want to tell anyone about it. The police kept trying to get me to tell them who it was but I never wanted to talk about it.

The only person I told was Jenna and she promised not to tell anyone, I never told her what the men looked like though. I had nightmares about them ever since the night they killed mom. I was five when it happened and the last thing my mom had given me was a heart locket that was diamond and had Daughter engraved onto it and a heart next to it, mom had the exact same one but it had Mom engraved into hers-she got them the day she got murdered.

"This is your room," Lissa said, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I looked around and it was beautiful. The walls were white and the carpet floor was a marble but there was a large cream rug that was under the large double bed and bedside table and went out to the side where the chair was. There were double doors that went out to the verandah and there was a table and chairs out there as well. The bedspread was white with gold edging and a gold throw-rug folded at the end of it. If you flipped the bedspread over it would be black and the same with the pillows. The pillows matched the bedspread and their were little cusions in front of the bed and they were white with orange, gold and green patterning on it, I think it was flowers by the looks of it. The bed fram was wooden and the bedside tables were wooden as well and they had lamps on them. There was a lamp in the corner of the room.

On the back wall was double doors and I looked at Lissa questioningly.  
Come one I'll show you," she said. And I had noticed there was no wardrobe.

"Okay," I said and Lissa walked to the double doors and I followed her and she opened them and they revealed a massive closet with just clothes and more clothes in it.

"This is your closet. We found out your size and we went a little shopping because we heard you didn't have much clothes," Lissa said smiling.

"Oh my gawd!" I said. "Wow." I couldn't get over the shock. The bedroom had been enough, but this, this was something else. I couldn't believe it. It had heaps of clothes, sunglasses and jewelry and everything. I couldn't believe it. There were even ballgown dresses. "This is amazing. Thankyou," I said turning to Lissa.

"It's alright, we wanted to make you feel at home, especially with everything that happened throughout your life," she said.

"You know?" I asked her.

"We had been filled in about everything but not in detail," she said and frowned. "I'm sorry about your mom." Lissa looked at me pittiful. "I don't know what I'd do without mine."

"Yeah," I said, feeling the pain come back and made me want to cry.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house," Lissa said, grinning at me. I nodded and she led me around the rest of the house. She showed me her room, and the bathroom, we shared one together, and their were doors in our rooms that led to the bathroom. She showed me where the kitchen and everything else was. "I'll show you the pool," she said and led me out the back door and we immediately walked out to a very beautiful garden that had tables and chair and then a pool with a water fountain in it and pot plants beside it. It had a diving board and steps to go into it.

"Whoa this is amazing," I said to her. Lissa grinned at me.

"Yeah it is," she said, and smiled. "When we went shopping I snuck away to a lingerie shop and got you some lingerie," Lissa said with a wink and I laughed a little.

I didn't really know what lingerie was but whatever it was I had a feeling it was bad. "I don't really know what lingerie is," I admitted to her and she looked at me shocked.

"Wow," she said.

"I wasn't really brought up with the best of people and they were Christians and they didn't want me to grow up badly. They sometimes hit me if I did something wrong," I admitted to her.

"What? That's wrong, they shouldn't have hit you, they had no right. Everybody makes mistakes, even them and the biggest mistake of all was hitting you," Lissa said. She looked horrified.

"They were the first family I stayed with, the last I stayed with comitted suicide," I told her and she gasped. "I walked into the house, coming home from school and they were hung from the ceiling in the loungeroom, by rope."

"That's horrible," Lissa said. "I've never seen a dead person and I don't plan to."

I sighed. "Thanks," I said to Lissa. "I think I'm just going to unpack my things and then chill in my room for a bit."

"Okay," Lissa said. We walked back inside and I walked up the stairs with a heavy heart and walked into my room and grabbed my suitcases and unpacked them. I felt like crying, but I had taught myself different and not to cry. I had to not cry.

I looked at my nails and they had glitter on them and they were long. They were really beautiful, but after a while you got bored of staring at them. I finished unpacking my clothes and ran my hand through my hair.

I got out my IPhone 4,that I had brought as a present for myself because I needed a little cheering up, and I looked at the cover I had brought for it. The cover was glittry-light pink, dark pink, white and red-stars on the back and on the front it was just glitter. It was gorgeous. I loved it. I had a charm for it too, and it was the letter R and it was diamond and it had hearts on the charm too. It was gorgeous.

I started playing games on my IPhone and I let some tears escape. After I finished the game and won about twenty times. I got up and put my IPhone away and looked in the mirror of mine and Lissa's bathroom and I sighed. I was wearing camo pants with a white tank top and a black vest shirt over the top, black shoes with white laces and white bottom, I had a black cap on that was tilted to the side and a black lace glove that was on my left hand.

The outfit all together was pretty cool, but compared to this family I'd look like a peasant or something. I sighed and walked out to my room and down the stairs. I had my phone in my pocket and my locket was on. I never took my locket off, only to clean it, have a shower and when I'm in bed.

I walked out the door and into the loungeroom where I heard laughter and talking. I walked out to see Andre, and Lissa.

"Hey Rose, your finally down I see," Andre said grinning at me.

"Hey," I said. I turned to Lissa and smiled, a small sad smile and she looked a bit worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, just been thinking," I told her. Which was the truth. I couldn't stop thinking, especially after what I had told her. I had to keep myself together, I couldn't let anyone see me cry. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, concerntrating on putting the tears back in their place and when I felt them go away, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. The guy looked at me unimpressed and looked at me as if I was vermin. I felt uncomfortable and a little upset.

"You're outift is alright but, it could be better," Lissa said and I looked at her questioningly.

"Lissa wants to be a fashion desginer," Andre said and I looked at him.

"Wow," I said. "That's very impressive." I felt like an idiot. "The only people who have designed my clothes is target," I admitted.

Andre laughed. "You're silly Rose," he said.

I felt my hair fly out behind me and I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went up to my room, sipping the the water. The bottle never left my mouth.

I always had a tendency to rip things or chew things, the last thing I chewed was my dress and it ended up in shreds. At least it was the one I brought and not mom, or anybody else. So that was good.

I walked into my wardrobe and went to a draw and opened it and found bikini's and I grabbed a red one. It had a bow in the dip between my breasts and the bottoms had a bow on the side, one on the right and one on the left.

I got undressed and put the bikini on and pulled my glove and hat off. I flipped my hair and grabbed a towel out of the bathroom, that was in the towel draw and put it over my shoulder. I walked out of my room and down the stairs and looked at Lissa when nI got down there. "I'm gonna go for a swim, wanna come?" I asked her and she grinned at me.

"Totally," she said jumping up. "Sit down, while I go get dressed."

I walked down and sat where Lissa was sitting.

I looked at Andre and his eyes were roaming all over my body. I felt uncomfortable. The bikini made my breasts look bigger, way bigger. Well, I was D-cup in bra sizes, so maybe that was the reason. I bit the inside of my lip and placed the towel around my body. I was getting a little cold. There was air-conditionin in the room. Andre immeditaely looked up to see my face and smiled at me. "Hey Rose," he said.

I held my hand out to shake his, but he looked at me with a disgusted look on his face and I pulled my hand back. "I'm back," I heard Lissa shout, bounding down the stairs and I laughed, a little. I hadn't laughed in soo long and it felt good.

Lissa was wearing a purple bikini that tied up around the neck and had a square neck. It was beautiful and it looked like it came from Hawaii or something. "Did you get that from Hawaii?" I asked her.

"Yes! How did you know?" she asked, grinning at me brightly.

"I remember seeing it at Hawaii, I've been there before but when I was ten, I don't remember much about it but yeah. I lived with my Aunt for a while there and she died," I said to her and she looked at me pitifully.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, looking a little sad.

"It's fine, I'm trying to forget about my childhood but it's hard," I told her and smiled at her sadly.

"Why would you want to forget your childhood?" Andre asked.

"It was rough," I told him and he frowned. I felt the tears come to my eyes and looked at Lissa. "Come on."

Lissa tried smiling at me but she ended up frowning. We walked out to the pool and we bombdived in their and then I swam up to the surface and sat on the edge of the pool.

"Did you wanna talk about before?" Lissa asked. I shook my head. "It might help talking about it," she said.

"I don't like talking about it," I snapped at her and she looked a little hurt and then quickly recovered. "Sorry I shouldn't have snapped." I looked at he apologetically and she smiled.

"It's fine. But have you told the police about the guys?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it, it's too upsetting and I still have nightmares about them," I told her.

"But they'd-probably-go away if you told them and got the guys locked away in a jail cell," she said.

"They won't," I told her. "When they get released, they'd come after me."

"No they won't," she said. I wanted to cry and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Please, talk to me about it, and I could got to the police station with you so you can tell them," she said. "I bet they're still looking for the murderer."

I didn't want to talk about it and she kept making me think about what happened every time she said it. It made me want to cry and I couldn't just tell her, I barely even knew her. "I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled at her and she looked taken aback and I couldn't help the tears that left my eyes and I jumped up out of the pool and grabbed my towel. I heard the door open and seen Andre come out and I ran into the house, sobbing, and I ran into up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door behind me and sat on the floor, wrapped up in my towel and cried. I replayed the scene over and over again.

One of the men had light brown hair and grey eyes, another had blonde hair and blue eyes, and then another had black hair a light-pale blue-eyes, and the last one had red hair and brown eyes. They all had a face, twisted with evil and not that handsome and quite ugly-I know it's mean for me to say that, but it was true.

I felt my heart breaking at each memory and my heart was heavy in my chest and I stood up and wiped the tears away and stood up. I opened the door and seen Lissa was there and she attacked me into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to," she said.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you, you were just trying to be nice," I told her and she looked at me.

"No, I was prying and I shouldn't have. But, just so you know, you can talk to me about anything at any time," she said. "Even if you just want to sit and play board games or the Play Station 3 or just sit down with no words and just look," she said.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," I said to her.

"I'm your friend and I'll be there for you," she said. I pulled back and looked at her with fear across my friends.

"I can't have friends, you can't be my friend. You'll get hurt, they always end up getting hurt. I can't, I'm sorry. We can't be friends, all my friends end up dead," I said to her.

Her eyes widened for a moment and she recovered quickly. "I won't get hurt," she said.

"You _will_," I said trying to convince her and grabbed my towel. "Stay away from me if you don't want to get hurt." I ran down the stairs, leaving her stunned. I ran down the stair, running past a stunned Andre and out the door. I ran down the driveway and onto the road. I ran down the street and out onto another street.

I was running bare-footed. I couldn't let this family get hurt because of me, because of my misfortunate life. I just couldn't. It would be cruel and mean and just horrible to do that to a family, such a loving family like this.

I ran all the way until I got lost on a highway and I found my way to a gas station and people were looking at me weirdly.

"Are you okay, darlin'?" a guy asked. He looked at me and smirked. I noticed him, he was one of the guy's who killed my mom.

"Stay away from me," I said to him and he laughed, it was an evil laugh.

I picked up a huge rock, as he came closer to me and I chucked it at him and missed and he just laughed. He grabbed my shoulder and punched me in the head and it hurt. I felt warmth on the side of my head and I knew it was bleeding because he was laughing and smiling at me.

I knew self defence because I decided to take it a few years ago, just in case I run into theses guys again. I threw my fist up and hit him in the nose and he stumbled back and held his nose while screaming, as it bled.

He glared at me and walked towards me again but I kicked him in the stomache, and then the side of the head and he stumbled backwards. I round-house kicked him and he fell over. He got up and went to go for me again but I picked up a rock and threw it at him and he fell over, unconscious. I heard the door open and I quickly kicked the guy out a little more and ran behind the builing and looked as the guys gang ran over to him and they looked shocked and they were yelling at him to wake up. They were really worried about him.

I seen them look in my direction and I quickly pulled away and jumped over the fence and started sprinting to where I came from. "I don't want her getting away!" the leader yelled. "Get her!"

I ran through the trees and I ran all the way back to the Dragomir house, after losing the guys that were following me.

I was breathless and I ran inside the house and slammed the door shut, locking it. I felt like I could barely breathe, it was heavy and I was gasping for breath and I turned and put my back to the door and sat down. I realised I was putting blood all over the floor, and I didn't have my towel with me. I had dropped it ages ago when I got caught in a fence. I had scratched on me, and bruises and my bikini was soo torn it was barely even a bikini any more. I wrapped my arms around myself and put my head on my knee.

I sat there for a while and I heard someone gasp. "Holly fuck, Rose! Are you alright?" I heard Andre yell. I heard footsteps, running, and Eric Dragomir, Rhea, and Lissa appeared.

I looked up to face them. "I better get dressed," I said. I looked at Rhea. "I'll clean this up." I ran up the stairs and left them all shocked and then got dressed and walked back downstairs with a dam towel on my head, where it was bleeding. I got out some detergents and stuff and put them in a bucket, after reading the ingredients and labels and then I got a cloth and walked back out and started cleaning it all up.

"I can do that, you need to get that checked out," Rhea said.

"No. I'm fine," I told her. "I promise I won't pass out on you."

"Rose," she said. "I can do it."

"I've nearly finished any way. And plus, it was my blood that I spilt and you never know what if I had Aids or something-which I don't-but you'd never know and you'd clean it up and get it yourself," I told her. "Better to be safe than sorry." I looked up and she was nodding.

"I guess your right," she said. She walked back out and I finished cleaning up the blood and threw the cloth out and the water.

I walked into the loungeroom and seen everyone there sitting around and someone was standing there with a medical kit and they turned around and I seen it was Andre. He even had on a doctors hat and I burst out laughing, he was even wearing gloves and the coat. I fell to my knees laughing, and clutched my stomach. He looked soo funny.

I bit my lip and then took a deep breath, expecting a scolding like usual but when it didn't come I nearly sighed in relief. There was only soo much scolding one could have in a lifetime. "Come sit down. You're _my _patient," he said and I giggled.

Lissa was looking at me weirdly. "What happened to you any way?" she asked.

"No. I ran into one of the guys that murdered my mom," I told her and her eyes widened.

"You mean?" Andre asked. "You mean they're here?"

"That's it I'm calling the police," Eric said. "I can't have people endangering _anyone's _life in this house. Those other people you stayed with might not have cared but I do." Eric walked towards the phone.

I reached out. "No don't!" I almost yelled. He looked at me questioningly. "He got knocked out," I told him and everyone looked at me wide-eyed.

I shrugged. "I couldn't leave my self defenceless, especially if I ran into _them,_ so I took self defence lessons," I said.

Andre laughed. "We're going to be having an interesting time with her," he said and everyone laughed.

"Yeah. We will," Lissa said smiling.

"Sit," Andre said, pointing to the chair in front of him and I walked over to it and sat down. Andre started proding my sore and I was a bit worried. "It's deep," he said. He kept proding and then eventually Eric came over and looked at it.

"I'm going to stitch it up," he said and got out a needle and something else.

I bit my lip. "Will it hurt?" I asked him.

"A little," he said. He started getting to work. "But hopefully it won't hurt that much," he said.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked him.

"No. But I got some a Medical degree," he said.

"Cool," I said and grinned at him. "I don't know my dad. He walked out on us when I was in my mom's womb and she told him I was a girl, but he wanted a boy, so he left." I felt sadness as I said that, it ripped apart my heart a little.

"I'm sorry," Eric said. "It must've been hard for you."

I nodded. "It was, to know my father didn't love me-or want me. He didn't even give me a chance," I told him.

"That's mean," Lissa said. "Your father leaving and all that." She looked angry.

"Yeah, I don't really like talking about it," I said and they all seemed to get the point and they didn't ask me anything else.

I felt tugging and pulling and then I heard a _snip_, of scissors, and then Eric was finished. "Finished," he declared. "You can go now," he said.

He had cleaned up the blood and I had a cut under my eye and it was on my cheek. I stood up and smiled at him, not my real smile though-no one had gotten that for a while, I was too sad to give them that smile. "Thanks," I said to him and walked up the stairs and into my room.

The day went by fast, and I had dinner. We had some Russian receipe and then I brushed my teeth and went to sleep, getting my sleep for tomorrow. Tomorrow I was going to school.

* * *

**_So that was a very long chapter one! Hope you like it and please review and tell me what ya think for the first chapter! :D It'll mean a lot to me. _**

**_ Wow I've been working on this chapter for about two days because I keep getting distracted! :D _**

**_ Oh and their are some stuff on my profile for all this and there's Rose's oufit she's wearing (it's really cool) and there's what Rose and Lissa look like as well but then there's some changes you're going to have to envision because Lissa is a little off with the skin tone and eyes, and Rose is a little off with the eyes. So yeah, check it out, they're pretty cool! The reason why Rose looks upset is because that's what she always looks like because she's so haunted by her past. And there's a pic of her lovely white smile their too hahaha check 'em out! (: :)_**

**_-Love WIERD101 (: :)_**


	2. Dimitri and The Skanks

**Thanks to UnderWorldVampirePrincess and Nicia for their lovely reviews. They really touched my heart and I loved them! I love all the reviews I get, just knowing that someone wasted that much time to write something. **

**This is chapter 2 and hope you like it! XD**

* * *

When The Ones You Love Die, You Learn Not To Love

Chapter 2:

I woke up to someone shaking me and I slapped their hands away. "Leave me alone. More sleep," I said. I heard them laugh.

"Rose you have to get up," I heard a girl say and my eyes flashed open and everything came back to me. I looked up to see Lissa. It was Lissa who was shaking me.

I smiled at her. "But I want to sleep," I told her.

"Rose you only have twenty minutes to get ready," she said.

"Twenty minutes?" I screeched.

"Yeah. I picked out your outift," she said. I rubbed my eyes and realised she was all ready for school.

She was wearing a pink dress, with a halter neck and a black and white checquered jumper, black flower earrings, black shoes-with just a litle heel on them-and a black bag with pink skulls on it. It was really pretty and she looked like an angel in it. She could be a model, or a supermodel. She'd be soo famous and everyone would envy her.

"You look soo cute in that," I said. "Very beautiful." She smiled at me.

"Thanks," she said, and grinned, showing perfect, straigh and white teeth. "Yours is at the end of your bed." She pointed to my bed and I seen the clothes and I grabbed them and headed for the shower. After my shower I wrapped my hair up in a towel and got dressed.

I was wearing dark grey pants, a white shirt that had black flowers all over it, a grey vest shirt that came to my hips while the shirt went a little further down, black flower earrings, pink heels, and a black bag with a massive white flower. It looked good on me. I blow dried my hair and then brushed it and applied makeup and then walked out of the bathroom and showed Lissa.

She was smiling at me. "You look terrific," she said.

I smiled at her, a little. "You do to," I said to her.

"Come on, let's have breakfast, then we'll brush our teeth and then go," she said. We walked down stairs and I just ate an apple because I wasn't very hungry and I got my credit card for lunch and put it in my wallet and then in my bag. I had two five-subject books in my bag and three pens. One red, one black and one blue.

I brushed my teeth after my apple and so did Lissa and we walked to the car. I got in the back and she go in the front. "You can be in the front on the way back, if you want or you can go in the front now," she said.

"I don't mind sitting in the back," I said to her. "I get to stretch out." I grinned at her and she laughed.

"Okay then," she said. It was a massive black Toyota Hilux 2010 version and it was beautiful. I loved the colour black, I was sick of red because everyone I stayed with had red cars and it annoyed me even more than yellow cars.

Andre got in the front, ready to drive to school. Lissa checked her makeup in the mirror and I laughed, shutting my compact from fixing up my makeup.

"Lissa you look beautiful, your makeup is perfect and you don't need to worry," I said to her smiling and she smiled at me.

"Okay," she said, and stopped looking in the mirror, but every now and then she'd glance at herself to make sure her makup was perfect. Lissa was giving Andre some constructive criticism about his outfit he was wearing and he kept rolling his eyes. Then she'd get up him for rolling his eyes, and tell him to listen to her when she's speaking.

"I swear you two are like an old married couple," I said, speaking my mind-like always.

Lissa looked at me shocked. "Excuse me?" she said.

"Don't worry. You two just fight like an old couple, because you keep fighting and don't have a big enough fight that one of you moves out or knock each other out," I said to her.

"Okay," she said confused. Andre was laughing though.

"Rose you are one silly girl," he said, looking at me in the rearview mirror.

I smiled at him. "Hmm, I wonder why I hear that all the time?" I said and he laughed.

Andre laughed. "So next year we're having a halloween party, you better be there Twinkle-Toes," he said. Somehow, my new nickname was Twinkle-Toes, maybe it was because I'm always moving my toes.

"Nobody will stop me from going," I told him.

"And in two weeks we're having a Fancy Dress party, and it's going to be at the house and mom and dad will be going out on the Friday and Saturday," he said. "You and Lissa could get something or design something."

"Yeah, you'll mever keep us from going," I told him.

"We go to a lot of Fancy Dress parties, mostly just parties but dress up for the heck of it. But, that's just us teens," Andre said.

"Yeah, it's fun and a lot of alochol," Lissa said, rolling her eyes.

"Good because I got lots of ideas for costumes," I said to him and he laughed.

"Well that's good because this weekend we're going to a party," he said.

"But that means I'll have to go on the internet and get the material and show Lissa my designs," I told him.

"Yay!" Lissa screamed excitedly. "A challenge." She sighed and I laughed.

Andre beeped the horn as he pulled up into a parking space and I looked at Lissa questioningly and she gave me a look that said 'I'll explain later' and I just nodded.

Andre jumped out of the car while grabbing his bag and basically slammed the door shut, and Lissa opened the door and I opened my door. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my bag. I shut the door.

Lissa walked over to where I was. We immediately go surrounded by people and I looked around. I could see mainly all of them were guys and some were skanky dressed girls.

There was one and she had a chequered skirt on that barely covered her ass and a white shirt that was cut short so it only just went past her small boobs. She had blonde hair, that was curled to perfection-you could tell she used a curling iron, and Lissa's curls were way better than hers-and she had blue eyes, and a small round face and she looked like a doll, except for her slutty ways.

My boobs were bigger than hers. "Hey, I'm Rose and I hater you already," I said to her, smiling innocently and she glared at me.

"I'm Mia," she said, with obvious hate. I smirked at Lissa and Lissa gave me a weird look. I pulled Mia into a hug.

"Where I'm from, we hug people," I told her. I let her go and she scrambled away from me.

"You freak!" she shrieked at me and I burst out laughing.

I heard Andre laugh and I looked at him and he was looking at me. "Rose you're soo hilarious," he said.

I could tell this Mia chick had a crush on him and I decided to be a little less me and more out there. I leaned towards him and lick my lips, with a sexy look on my face and his expression filled with lust. "I try," I said and smiled, then straightened up. Mia looked very angry and pissed off.

"Rose that's not a very nice thing to do," he said and I laughed.

I looked towards the sky. "I know," I said and turned to Lissa who was laughing so hard she looked like she was going to fall. I heard a car suddenly pull up and the horn beeped and then some people started walking towards it. It was a black Toyota Supra and it looked _ah-mazing_. The door opened and out came a hot guy who had brown chin-length hair and dark brown eyes, tanned. He had on a black shirt that was tight and revealed a muscular chest and arms. He had dark blue jeans on and black shoes. I couldn't stop looking at him and I turned to Lissa. "Who is that godly guy?" I asked her in a whisper.

She giggled. "That is Dimitri Belikov-my brothers best friend, ever since they were five-and _everyone _is after him-except me. I think even _some _gay guys are after him," she said shaking her head and I laughed.

"Well then definately not my type, but he can still be eye-candy," I told her.

"Eye-candy?" she asked skeptically.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

Lissa and I laughed at the same time and then I sighed. I looked around and seen Andre near Dimitri Belikov and leading him over to me and I smiled at him. "Hey Rose, this is Dimitri. Dimitri this is Rose," Andre introduced us, and I held my hand out to shake it but he looked at me weirdly and then turned his head away and looked towards the school gates.

"Ugh!" I said. I heard the bell ring. I walked to class, and Lissa walked me there, as well.

The school day finished by in a blurr but I still had one class left and it was computers so I walked to the computer room and sat at a computer desk and someone told me it was taken so I sat down in the only free seat and then booted up the computer and finished the tasks with an hour left to spare.

When the bell rang to let us go I walked all the way to where Lissa and Andre were waiting in the car. I got in the back and Lissa got in the front. I sat there, waiting for Andre to finish up with his skanks and then go. When Andre finally did decide it was time to go we drove back to the Dragomir's in silence.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review and tell me whatcya thought of it! And if you have constructed critisicm that'd be great!**

**I should UD in about two or more hours so yeah!**

**-Love WIERD101 XD**


	3. The Party

**This is the third chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

When The Ones You Love Die, You Learn Not To Love

Chapter 3:

The week had gone by really fast and it Friday had come so fast that I didn't even realise it was Friday until Lissa mentioned the party that was on tonight. Dimitri had been a jerk to me all week and he was being rude, obnoxious and every word that came out of his mouth were really mean and cruel to me. It made me want to cry, and yell at him and hurt him and other stuff. He was being mean and calling me HaSkank and I called him ObJerkRuItri. When the day had finished we drove home and I got out my outfit.

Andre had decided to tell us at the last point that it was a dress-up party and we had to dress up in sexy outfits. It was Adrian's party-that was who was throwing it. And me and Lissa were going to go with Andre and stick to him like glue-or so Lissa told me, but I wasn't going to. I was going to dance, on my own.

I was dressing up as a border patrol girl-a very sexy one at that. Lissa was dressing up as a police officer-a sexy one. Lissa knocked on my door, the bathroom door because it was easier. "Come in Liss," I shouted and she opened the door and brought in a bottle of alcohol and I quickly shut and locked my door, while she locked the bathroom door.

She handed me the bottle and we took turns at drinking some of it. When it was all finished we were drunk enough to wear our costumes, but not too drunk that anyone would be suspicious. I started stripping off my clothes and Lissa laughed and stripped hers off as well. We walked into my closet and I got a thong and put it on, it was khaki, the same colour of my costume.

I put on the black strapless bra thing from my costume and then the skirt and it only just covered my ass and then I put the cuffs on one of the belt buckle things and put my belt on and then I put the shirt on and it was a little button up and I ended up leaving the last on buttoned up and none of them. I pulled on my boots and they went up to my thigh and I put on my makeup and then put the big round glasses on and looked at Lissa.

Lissa was already in her costume and it was really sexy. It was a black one and it was a zip-up and it was a really small and it only went just under her boobs and she was wearing a mini skirt and she had her belt on and the police hat, she also had put her handcuffs on one of the belt buckle things and she had on her big round glasses-like mine-and she was holding her walkie-talkie and she had her boots on and they only went up to her knees. She looked really hot in it.

We wuickly put jeans and a long jumper on over our costume and then we put mints in our mouthes and walked downstairs. Andre had decided to dress up as a police officer and he didn't have his buttons up and he just had his tie on and black pants. I looked at him and he looked at us questioningly and we pointed to his mom and dad and he grinned. We said our goodbyes and then walked out and got in the car and we quickly drived off to Adrian's. "Fuck this is hot," I said to Lissa and started pulling off my jeans and took off my jacket. Andre was staring at us and when we revealed our really sexy outfits, that were very revealing.

When we got there me and Lissa practically jumped out the car, well I did even though it was still moving and going to park, but I couldn't be bothered waiting. I met Lissa and Andre at the door and we walked straight on in. Music made their way to my ears and I ran inside. "Rose is in the house!" I screamed and everyone turned to me and a few people laughed, some whistled and some gave me a weird look.

"What did you give her?" Andre asked Lissa.

"Alcohol but I never knew she'd get this bad," Lissa said. Andre nodded. I walked over to the table and grabbed a Vodka bottle and downed it and then grabbed a few shots and drank them quickly. I made my way to the dance floor and started dancing and grinding up random guys-and girls even. I was having a good time and I wanted to. Soon, Andre and Lissa joined me and Lissa and I were grinding up against each other and I went down to the floor and I jumped back up and I made my way up slowly, sticking my ass out and some guys whistled as they got a look at my thong and ass. I then jumped up onto the table and started dancing. Mia and her gang glared at me.

"It's on," I heard her say to them. They walked up towards me and I got down, using a guys shoulder to get down. I walked up to them to. "You think you're hot? It's on," she said and they started dancing. I called Viktoria and Lissa over and we started dancing and grinding up each other and I started doing stuff I'd never normally do. I went down to the floor and started moving my body to the music and then I got pulled up by Lissa and Viktoria and then I started moving my body, almost as if you were having sex and some guys looked at me with a lust-filled expression. All the while Mia and her slut gang were dancing like the sluts they were, trying to look sexy but failing majorly. I felt someone pick me up. "Errrr... ...Hands off the merchandise," I said to the person.

"Your going to make a fool of yourself," I heard Dimitri say. I pushed him away and glared at me.

"Leave me alone," I said. I went back to the table with all the alcohol and got a few more bottles and downed them and then went back to dancing. We kept dancing until Mia and her group ended up getting pushed away, to the back of the group. Adrian walked up to me and I started grinding up and down him and then Adrian's hands started moving all over my body and before I realised what happened he was kissing me and he had managed to get me into a room, for privacy. Because everyone was staring. I fell backwards onto a bed and I felt Adrian start to pull my skirt down. "Adrian. Don't," I said to him.

"But, baby," he whined. "I know you want to and I do too."

Adrian kept pulling trying to pull down my skirt. "Adrian I said don't!" I shouted at him and Adrian glared at me and continued. "Help someone please!" I shouted and I heard the door open.

"Get off her Ivashkov, she said no," I heard an angry voice say. I looked up to see Dimitri and he pulled Adrian off of me and then he pulled me up and walked me back out of the room. Leaving Adrian there stunned. "Are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded. I felt sick, I felt like I was going to vomit.

Dimitri led me down the hallway and into another bedroom and I gave him a quesitoning look and he laughed, shaking his head. "Good," I said and lied down on the bed and under the covers. "I want more Vodka," I told him.

Dimitri smiled. "Come on then," he said and pulled me up and walked me back downstairs. I immdeiately skipped over and grabbed five bottles of Vodka and started drinking them. Once they were all finished I put them down.

"Here have this," I heard someone say and they handed me something. "It's a jelly shot," they said and I drank it and then they handed me more and more and more and more. Suddenly, Dimitri was looking hotter with every drink and once I had twenty or more I stumbled over to him and started grinding against him and then he suddenly pulled me closer to him.

My lips attacked his and I smelt alcohol in his breath and we kept kissing and then I pulled him back over to the table where the alcohol was and handed him heaps more bottles. I grabbed ten more jelly shots and I looked around and seen Lissa dancing with some random guy with black hair and blue eyes. I drank all of the jelly shots and then I grabbed some really strong bottle of something and drank it all.

At midnight the party started dying down but I stayed up until 2:30 in the morning dancing and drinking until I finally got tired and I dragged Dimitri up into a room and people watched me depart with him, some guys looking jealous of him and some girls looking jealous of me. I dragged him up into a room and then collapsed on the bed and I soon fell to sleep. "Night, night, 'mitri," I said before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Okay so this is the end of the third chapter! I hope you like it and please review and tell me whatcya think about it! BTW the only reason Dimitri is acting like this is because he's really really drunk, and so is Rose, as you can tell. XD_**

**_-Love WIERD101 XD_**


	4. Hangover

**Okay this is the fourth chapter, and It's got some bad scenes in it so yeah! Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

When The Ones You Love Die, You Learn Not To Love

Chapter 4:

I woke up feeling sick and I ran into the bathroom that was attached to the room and then I vomitted in the toilet. I had a major headache and I felt like shit. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Dimitri and my eyes widened. He rubbed his head and looked at me confusedly and I heard voices and then a door opened and then I seen Andre and Lissa. I felt vile rise up my throat again and I started vomiting all over again. Dimitri held my hair back while I vomitted. Andre and Lissa looked as if they were going to vomit and walked out of the room. "We will talk about this later," Andre said to me. I nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Dimitri.

"I'm doing this because no one else is," he said. "And... ...if you don't remember we did sleep together."

My eyes widened. "What? You mean we had sex?" I asked him shocked and he laughed.

"Hmmm... ... ...maybe," he smirked.

"It hurts too much to think," I said.

"You really do know how to have a good time," he with a wink and I groaned.

"Was I that bad?" I asked him.

"No, but you did end up flashing everyone, nice thong by the way," he said and grinned.

I think he was stirring me. "Awwww I'm ba-ad," I said and pouted. I felt vile rise up in my throat again and I started vomitting all over again and then I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out. I walked out into the bedroom and looked at what I was wearing and my eyes widened. I grabbed a jumper and covered myself with it.

Dimitri laughed and grabbed the jumper. "That's mine," he said and took it from me. "Anyway you were the one who decided to wear that, so your sticking to it."

I mumbled incoherent words and walked down the stairs. "Where can someone get some grub around here?" I asked.

"Kitchen," someone said and I walked to the kitchen and seen some lollies and grabbed them out and started eating them and made myself a sandwhich. Rading the fridge. I grabbed two Vodka bottles and opened them and started drinking them straight out of the bottle. I heard someone chuckled and turned to see Dimitri.

"Someone would think your an alcolic, drinking this early in the morning," he said.

"Yeah well I'm thirsty," I told him and he laughed. He grabbed the bottle off me and took a sip of it and then handed it back to me and we kept taking turns of drinking out of it. We walked back out into the loungeroom, drinking the Vodka and someone threw Dimitri a cigerette and lighter. He took a long dragged and handed it to me and I took a drag and ended up in coughing fits on the floor while Dimitri laughed.

I took a drink of the Vodka and handed it to Dimitri and he put the cigerette in my mouth and we took turns at that too. He seemed high, but I didn't care. It was nice to be with him like this. Like friends? Or just normal people?

When the bottle was finished and the cigerette was too, Andre and Lissa appeared and took me outside, giving me a good lecture about my behaviour last night and they told me I wouldn't get punished, my hangover was enough. I walked back inside. We soon left and I had a shower and got myself cleaned up. Andre, Lissa and I were telling each other about our night, and Lissa and Andre helped me when I kept vomiting.

* * *

_**Hahaha lawl! Hope you liked it! :DD**_

_**-Love WIERD101 XD**_


	5. Dimitri and Rose

**Okay this is chapter 5!**

* * *

When The Ones You Love Die, You Learn Not To Love

Chapter 5:

The weekend had gone by quick,we had stayed up gossipping. Me and Lissa were having fun. When school came around on Monday morning I walked into the parking lot with lots of stares grins, whistles and everything. I was a bit worried about what _had _happened on Friday night, I forgot. I drank too much. I could only make out cague details. Me and Dimitri kissing. Me and Dimitri going into one of the rooms, and that was all.

Maybe me and Dimitri did have sex. But I doubt it, but it could be possible, especially with how drunk I was. But the hangover was the worste part in the morning, all that vomitting. Andre had said that's what I got for drinking jelly shots. But, hey I wanted to have a good time so I did.

I walked into the parking lot and bumped into someone chest. I looked up to see Dimitri and smiled. He looked down and glared at me. I was taken aback. "Okay, so what you can make out with me one day and be a total jerk the next?" I asked him and scoffed.

"Ugh! It was just a kiss," he said and walked towards Andre. Lissa and I were walking towards form and when we got inside the building Lissa and I walked to our first class and after that class we seperated ways and I walked to my class.

I had Biolody and when I got inside I made my way to my usual seat and later Dimitri sat next to me and I stared ahead and didn't look at him, one bit.

We were doing an experiment and I started doing it and getting the stuff we needed and put them on the table. Afterwards I started doing the experiment and writing down my answers and then when I was finished I told the teacher about how he had gotten it all wrong and the formula was wrong and he went back and checked and realised I was right and then I had to figure out the proper formula and if I didn't he would help.

I went back and started doing the experiment again and kept referring to my Science textbook and notebook about what formula's and everything and then after the third try I had got it right and practically jumped out of my seat with joy. I told the teacher and he looked at me impressed. I smiled and packed everything away and then wrote the stuff down in my notebook and looked at Dimitri. He was looking out the window and I snorted and he looked at me. I glared at him and turned around and looked at the time. Half an hour to go. I sighed. I didn't want to wait that long, I couldn't. "What's wrong now Hathaway?" he asked.

"What's wrong? You basically told me we had sex and now your being a jerk all over again and you don't care that maybe you could've hurt me treating me like I'm some whore," I told him.

"Rose stop being so immature and stupid, you have everything going for you. You have a perfect life and your just being a immature, thinking that your life isn't," he said to me. That hit a nerve and I stood up, slamming my books down.

"I don't have a perfect life!" I shouted at him. "I've been in Foster care even since I was ten because I had no one. Now you stop being an idiot and see that you have something I'd never have," I said to him.

"What do I have that you don't?" he asked.

"A family," I choked out and felt the tears well up in my eyes and I grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom. Everyone was looking at me and they had heard everything. I heard footsteps behind me and I felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked, as soon as I was facing him.

"What you don't know why I got adopted by the Dragomir's?" I asked him.

"No I want to know why," he said.

The tears were spilling down now. "Why does it matter to you? It's not like you care or anything," I told him.

"Then why the hell did you just say that back there?" he asked me.

"Because you hit a nerve," I said truthfully. My tears were falling freely now and I felt Dimitri pull me away and then he led me outside into the warm breeze and sat down on the steps. I sobbed. "When I was five I watched my mom get raped and murdered before my eyes, ever since then I watched my whole family and friends get murdered around me, they were all from the one gang of people. I learnt not to care and not to have friends because they'd just die: I learnt not to get close to anyone. Every foster home I went to they either got murdered or comitted suicide because they got depressed from me, somehow. Everyone around me was dying and I never made my police statement because it made me cry and I just couldn't: it hurt too much," I said to him.

"Go on," he said, sensing there was more.

"The first day I moved in with the Dragomir family, Lissa kept trying to convince me that her and I could be friends and it resulted in me running away-to keep her safe-and then I ran into one of the men that murdered-basically-everyone I had cared about and he hit me and hurt me but I broke his nose and knocked him out with a rock and the other people-that were with him when they murdered my mom and everyone else-they came out of the store and they seen him and then found me hiding behind the store and I ran away, managing to lose them before I ran back to the Dragomir house, with a massive cut on my head and cheek and I bruise on it as well," I told him. I explained to him exact detail of how they raped my mom and killed her and he looked saddened and angry.I was bawling my eyes by the end of it and I felt Dimitri tilt my chin up to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you lost everyone you cared about," he said. "I'm sorry I've been a jerk for the last week." He sounded sincere and then he pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

Dimitri was the first to break away and I bit my lip. I was confused and annoyed a little and a little sad, from re-living the experience of my mom's death.

I looked at Dimitri. "Please don't tell anyone," I said to him. "Your the only one who knows in full detail," I said to him.

He nodded. "Okay," he said. "But those guys will _never _lay a hand on you," he said fiercely, almost growling it.

I shrugged. "They already have," I said pointing to my fading scar.

"Well they wouldn't want to again," he said fiercely. I laughed. He looked so angry. We sat there for what seemed like forever, we even skipped a few classes, just talking and me telling him my whole life story and him telling me some of his family's stories. Dimitri had the most amazing family ever, but what I didn't know was that Viktoria was his sister and that made me intrigued.

I don't know how I got there but I was sitting on Dimitri, straddling him with him holding my waiste. We were just talking, nothing else. Sometimes we'd kiss a little but that was all. I heard the final bell ring for school to finish and I looked at him shocked. "Shit! Lissa would be soo worried," I said and he chuckled. "And I'll get in soo much trouble." I bit my lip and Dimitri made me stop.

"Don't bite your lip," he said smiling at me. Dimitri's thumb ran over my bottom lip and suddenly the door opened and people came rushing out and I got off Dimitri's lap and sat on the stair below him and he laughed. I seen Lissa and Viktoria run out of the school building and look at me and looked relieved than gave Dimitri a questioning glance and they giggled a little. I seen Andre exit the school building with the sluts and I glared at them. I stood up as they started flirting with Dimitri. I walked towards the car, after Lissa and Viktoria. I felt Dimitri's strong hands grab my waist and pull my back around to face him and he pulled me to him and kissed me. I heard some people laugh, some people gasp and then some just stood shocked. I pulled back at the same time Dimitri did and looked around at everyone and they were all watching and the sluts were glaring at me, in obvious envy.

I ran back towards Lissa and Viktoria and we drove back to the Dragomir's and we started talking and I told them about me and Dimitri, talking and missing school and it made Viktoria laugh.

"If only I told mom," Viktoria said. "And Paul would finally realise he isn't gay." I started laughing.

"Paul?" I asked her.

"Dimitri's nephew," she said laughing. Me and Lissa were laughing.

"Oh Em Gee!" I yelled. "We should totally go to your house and freak Dimitri out when he gets home," I told Viktoria and she burst out laughing.

"And we can wear crazy wigs and we can wear his clothes and put wacky pictures of us around the room and edit them on photoshop and put his head in the background and put 'We Were Here' written everywhere in his room!" Viktoria screamed and we all nodded along.

"And we can put Rose's thong and bra in his drawers!" Lissa screamed out. We were all laughing at our ideas and soon we ended up heading out the door. We had gotten dressed and I had put on mini black shorts and a white tank top and black shoes. I had on my studded belt and I walked down the stairs with my hair out and make up on and neater and we walked out the door and I seen Dimitri and he looked at me skeptically and I shrugged. I felt him grab my hand, spin me around and pull me into his arms and I giggled. I heard the flash of a camera and looked up to see Viktoria with a camera in her hands and poking her tongue out at Dimitri.

"If only we showed mamma this," she said and Dimitri glared at her. I grabbed Dimitri's face and pouted.

"What happened to my kiss?" I asked him and he laughed. He leaned down and kissed me and I heard the camera go wild and when the kiss was over I looked at Viktoria. "I will spank you and make sure it's hard and rough," I told her.

"Kinky?" Viktoria said and looked at me questioningly and I laughed. I unwrapped myself from Dimitri and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I shall go now," I said and he laughed. I walked to the car and waved at Dimitri and got in.

Lissa drove to Viktoria's and we walked inside. "Mamma I'm home!" Viktoria shouted.

"Oh good," I heard a lady say. I heard footsteps, more than one person and several people appeared in front of me. There was a lady with brown hair and dark brown eyes, the same as Viktoria's a Dimitri's. They all were tanned and had brown hair and the same colour eyes.

"Mamma this is Rose and you know Lissa. Rose this is my mamma, Olena," Viktoria said.

"Hello Roza, It's nice to finally meet you, Viktoria talks about you non-stop," Olena said and I laughed.

"Well I'm a person you can't not keep thinking about," I joked and everyone laughed.

"This is Karolina, and Sonya," she said and motioned to each one. The eldest was Karolina and Sonya was the second eldest and then Dimitri and then Viktoria. "This is Paul, Karolina's son, and her daughter Sonza," Viktoria said. There was a little boy hididng behind Karolina and he looked adorable and a lot like Dimitri. Karolina was holding Sonza. I noticed Sonya was pregnant and I smiled at her.

"You're all so beautiful," I told her. "And I'm in love with your garden." They all laughed.

"Thankyou," Olena said.

"You're the beautiful one here," I heard Paul say and I laughed.

"And you're just plain adorable," I said bending down to his height and looking in his eyes. He grinned at me.

"I like you, you're awesome," he said. "And pretty."

Karolina laughed. "Don't mind him," she said.

"Nah, he's fine. He's cool," I said to her.

"Well I better check on the pavlova," Olena said and my eyes widened.

"You said pavlova?" I asked her and she grinned at me.

"Don't mind Rose she loves food, she can eat for more than five people," Lissa said and I elbowed her.

"Don't give away my secret," I told her.

Everyone laughed. "We've gotta go and do that thing," Viktoria said and we nodded.

"It was nice meeting you," I said smiling at them. We walked up the stairs and Viktoria led us into Dimitri's room and she looked around his room. I ended up having to dig through my handbag for my bra and thong and wrote 'Property Of Rose Hathaway' on the back of them and handed them to Viktoria and she drew love hearts on them and placed them in his boxer draw and I laughed. Dimitri had pyjamas thrown across the room and I cleaned his room up a little and Viktoria looked at me weirdly and Lissa laughed. "Hey!" I told her. "Don't judge."

We started taking silly photos of ourselves and we then went into the computer room and edited them and did some stuff to them.

* * *

**_Okay I'll explain what's with Dimitri and Rose in a few more chapters! It's a secret... ... ...for now!_**


	6. Lissa and Rose :D then Andre :

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed and all that :D**

**Anyway this is Chapter 6 sooo yeah, hope you like it and OOH I reccomend ALL my favourite stories by FAR! XD they're awesome and funny!**

* * *

When The Ones You Love Die, You Learn Not To Love

Chapter 6:

After re-decorating Dimitr's room with pictures of ourselves we heard the door open and we hid in his room. Lissa hid behind the door, Viktoria hid under the bed and I hid in the closet. "What the hell?" I heard a girl shriek and I we all got out and seen Karolina standing there and we grinned at her and she laughed. "I'm gonna help," she said. "Dimitr's down stairs, I'll get Paul to distract him." She walked down stairs and out the door and we continued with our re-decorating and when Sonya came back she was in fits of laughter and she helped. "But Uncle Dmika I need help!" I heard Paul whine.

"Shit!" I hissed.

"Bathroom now!" Karolina hissed and we went into the bathroom that was connected into Dimitri's room. We quickly walked out of Dimitri's room and into the hallway. Dimitri walked into his room and I seen his eyes widened.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I asked revealing myself. He turned and spun around and looked at me. His eyes widened and then he looked at me questioningly and I shrugged. I walked up to him, slowly moving my hips and walked up to him and ran my hand down his chest and he shivered at my touch.

"Bye bye Dmika! I guess you ruined the surprise," Paul said pouting and ran off down the stairs. Dimitri looked at me weirdly and I smiled at him. I grabbed his hand and walked towards the verandah outside.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Outside," I told him and smiled. I walked outside and shut the glass door behind us and seen Lissa and everyone exit the bathroom and I laughed. Dimitri looked behind him and I grabbed his face and kissed him. He kissed me back, pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling him, and he was kissing me with an intensity that I didn't know could be held with one kiss. I pulled back, breathless and stood up. "We're gonna have to go or someone will be wondering where we snuck off to," I told him and grinned and dragged him down the stairs and seen Andre there and he gave me a questioning look. "We re-decorated Dimitri's room," I said and he laughed.

"You should see it, soo hilarious," Dimitri said.

"I will," Andre said and walked upstairs and then there was laughter and a big _thump_ and we all ran upstairs to see Andre on the floor laughing. Lissa started lauhging at Andre and Olena, Sonya and Paul walked into Dimitri's room and looked at our work of art. There was even pictures of me and Dimitri kissing. "Okay now Rose, you definately marked your territory," Andre said and I laughed.

"Hey! Who said I'm her territory or _my _room is?" Dimitri said and I laughed. I patted his shoulder and looked at him sympathetically.

"I feel you," I said to Dimitri and he laughed. I looked at him smiled-my real smile-showing all my teeth and he lookeed at me shocked and I heard an intake of breath and turned to see Lissa and Adrian looking at me shocked. It was Lissa and Andre who had gasped.

"Ohmigawd," Lissa said. "She's smiling. I've only seen her smile once and she's soo beautiful when she does." Lissa was smiling at me, brightly and I smiled at her too and I heard her gasp. "She smiled at me," I heard Lissa mumur.

"I can't believe your making a big deal out of seeing me smile," I said to Lissa. I felt Dimitri's arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him.

"It is a big deal, because it shows that your happy and your smile is beautiful and it's one that should be seen and covered by sadness," Dimitri said. I smiled at him, but not full smiled at him. I was deep in thought and I think I had my thinking face on too. I was thinking back to the formula I had used in science and I still remembered it and in my head I did a little victory dance and then I suddenly remembered when I walked in and seen my Aunty dead in the living room and on the floor. She had been dressed in a black dress that was soo beautiful and I loved it. I kept one of her articles of clothing so I could remember her and remember her scent because it was lovely.

"Come on Rosie-Posie, we gotta go," Andre said.

I turned to him and glare. "Call me that again and you'll feel the wrath of my right hook," I told him and Dimitri laughed, kissing the top og my forehead.

"You gotta go," he said. I nodded and walked out the door and left him standing there.

"Wow, Dimitri. I always thought you were gay, good thing you aren't, now I can go swimming with out swimming shirt on," I heard Paul say and Dimitri laughed.

I walked into the car and got in it and I grinned at Lissa and Andre drove off. When we got home we got out of the car and me and Lissa walked inside and got dressed into our bikini's and went for a swim, while talking about what we were going to wear this Friday. I told her Juliet and she suggested Dimitri be Romeo and at that we had to laugh. Lissa was going to be cupid, and I had to laugh at that. "Lissa is going to shoot people with her arrow and make them fall in love," I teased and she slashed water at me and that's how we had gotten into the most biggest water fight ever but then we heard a splash and seen Andre come to the surface and shake his head, causing water to splash all over me and Lissa. I swam over to Andre and jumped on his shoulders and he went under the water. He came back uo but Lissa pushed him down. I felt hands tickling my feet and I was laughing so hard I fell off Andre and then he pushed Lissa off him and started tickling me on my ribs.

"Say sorry," he said.

"Never," I screamed out through the laughed.

"Apologise," he said. This went on for a while until Lissa pried him off of me and then he started tickling her and then I jumped on his back causing him to put his attention on me.

"Andre, I want a puppy," I said in his ear and he laughed.

"Does Rosie want a puppy now?" he said grinning.

"Rosie does want a puppy," I told him nodding.

He laughed. "Rosie will get what Rosie deserves," he said and started tickling me and I was laughing so hard and thank God that that's when Rhea told us dinner was nearly ready so we had to get ready and I nearly jumped and ran out of the pool and my stomache growled I looked down at it and shushed it then it growled again and I hit it.

"Be patient," I told it and Lissa laughed. We got ready for dinner and walked down stairs and dinner was served and we sat down, said grace, and then ate.

* * *

**_Sorry it's so short but yeah... ...I will get around explaining Dimitri at the party that Andre has-a fancy dress one. So yeah, hope you liked it :D_**


End file.
